Forbidden Truth The Gemini's Tale
by Annichii
Summary: When twins Katherine and Katrina Morgan find out the're going to be attending a Wizarding school, they're ecstatic- but it doesn't take long for the reality to set in, they're outsiders, in way over their heads. They soon come across info that makes them question their entire reality. Who are they? Where are they from? Can they piece together the shredded connections to their past?
1. Chapter 1 - All Aboard!

"..." Katherine Morgan sat alone in a car near the end of the train. London is long gone now. Nothing but grass for miles in the distance... well, that and the occassional building, but it's going by so fast you don't notice it anyway. Half asleep, she can almost convince herself it really is a dream.

"OH KATIE~~~~!"

...Or not. A familiar voice reminds her that it is infact, reality.

"Damn, Katrina, your voice can wake the dead".

"Well, I try," the young girl smiles back, holding two foam cups with a milky brown substance, one out to Katherine, or Katie, as her sister calls her. "I tried to get coffee, but they would only sell me hot chocolate."

"Because we all know that YOU are the last person on the planet who needs caffeine at this hour." She laughs as she gladly recieves the drink. The sky is beginning to turn purple and the sun is almost vanished from the horizon. It's getting cold in the car, too. Katrina gets a good look at her sister, Katherine, as she sits down with her drink. It's always like looking into a mirror. She has the same pale skin, same ice-blue eyes, same bleach blonde hair, pulled back into a loose braid. We are indeed a pair, identical.

Well... almost.

"Can you really believe it's happening, Katrina?" Katherine says softly. "We haven't really talked about it yet. I mean... just a few months ago I had my whole future planned out but now I... but now it's all... changed".

"MMM! Speaking of changing," she says, finishing her sip, "we should get changed. Into our uniforms. When I was out there I saw that most of the older students were already in uniform, it was amazing! Some were wearing green, blue, red, yellow... Why do we wear just black?!"

"I think it has to do with what classes you major in or something... or maybe what year you are...I don't fucking know." Katherine rolls her eyes after trying to figure it out. "But you're right. Let's get changed".

** (**1 hour later)

"So they just take our luggage like that?!"

"They said we'd get it back in our room later," Katherine says, trying to calm her sister while simultaniously observing the people around her. _'Katrina was right, it seems like everyone is wearing something different'_. They passed by a girl and tall ginger boy and she got a look at the insignia on their robes. It looked like a bird holding a shield, and on it was a roaring lion with a... snake... for a tail? 'What the hell was that...' she thought, rolling her eyes.

"He hasn't come back yet, are you sure, Hermione?" The boy said.

"I've looked everywhere, he's not here!" She responded. Both of their voices were fleeting, and hushed. As quickly as they had come, they'd gone. She couldn't hear any more over the people crowding the place, "Hogsmeade station" as a sign read.

As they followed a group of other first years, something caught Katherine's eye. A group of students with green-accented robes were getting into a carriage to go with the other upperclassmen not too far from them. She tried to focus on the conversation, but all she could get from it was "You should have seen the look on his face" and "Damn Potter". Also something about that Potter person heading back to London.

"Potter..." She muttered, trying to piece it together. She can swear she heard people talking about someone named Potter while they were at Diagon alley. Then again, it could just be a craftsman they're talking about, hard to say.

"Ka- ... Katrina?!" Katherine says, looking around. _'Damn, I lost her... where'd she go...?'_ While scanning the crowd, she notices a peculiar woman also looking around. Like Katherine, she's looking for someone, staring at the train. When people stop coming out and she concludes she cant find the person in question, she heads toward the train, her purple hair whipping behind her as she calmly weaves through students.

"...Katie!" Here sisters voice snaps her back to reality. "There you are! Where did you go?!"

"I, uhm..."

"Oh never mind, come on, they're starting to leave. Come on, we're taking boats to the school! You have to see the lake, it's enormous!"

They hear man bellowing for all first years to come toward the lake, so she has no choice but to comply. One last look behind her and the purple-haired woman is gone._ 'I wonder if i'll see her again... something about her is... off...'_ As they boated toward the castle-esque building, the feeling was getting stronger and stronger. The reality was becoming clearer and clearer.

'What the fuck did we get ourselves into...'


	2. Chapter 2 - Separated

This has got to be the biggest building the Morgan sisters have ever stepped foot into... and it's just the entrance! They see countless staircases and corridors that will no doubt prove to be the cause of many tardies the first few days. All of the first years stay in the huddle as they follow an elderly woman wearing a pointy witches hat.

'I guess some Witch cliches are actually true...' Katrina thinks to herself, scanning over her peers. No one in particular stands out. Except for the people in the paintings who are greeting us, of course. Wait... talking paintings? This is all too much. _'What in the world did we sign in for...?'_

"Everyone, your attention please," the witch guiding us, says. "In just a few moments, you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your houses. There are four in all, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin". She paused for a moment before she said the last one, with a bit of distaste. "While you're here, you house is like family. Your triumphs will earn you points, and your falters will make you lose points".

'Of course, houses. That makes sense.' Katherine thinks.

"Now, I will be back in a moment when I confirm that everyone is ready. Behave yourselves". She walks to the side and vanishes into the darkness. All the first years are pretty much silent, except for some whispering to aquaintences that they made on the train.

"I heard people talking about classes on the train, I wanna get into Gryffindor!"

"I'd rather be with hufflepuff, I heard they're the most pleasant house".

"Really, anything but Slytherin sounds ideal to me".

"What, why?"

"I heard they're all nasty... backstabbers..."

"Well, that's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?" Katherine chimes in.

"I heard that Harry Potter got his ass kicked on the train by a slytherin!"

_'Potter? Could that have been...'_ Katherine remembers the students in green from earlier.

"Harry Potter, no way, you're lying!"

"It was probably just a rumor, Ricky, calm down".

"No, it has to be true. No one saw Potter come off the train, probably unconscious."

"Who's Harry Potter, is he a teacher here?" Katrina asks.

"You haven't heard of Harry Potter? Really?! The winner of the Tri-wizard tournament, **"The boy who lived"**?

"Hmmph. Figures. You mudbloods are becoming more and more common, ruining our school."

"What was that?!" Katherine says. If there's one thing that pisses her off like nothing else, it's someone talking about Katrina. She doesn't know what a 'mudblood' is, but it sounds like an insult, which is enough for her. The boy who said it was ust a bit taller than her, dark hair, tan skin, rare for London. He had a look in his eye, like it's a game to him. "Listen, asshole-"

"That's enough!" The witch bellows, stopping her mid-insult. "... We're ready for you" Now, line up behind me, it two columns, side by side, doesn't matter who. And follow behind me, silently." She makes sure to look at Katherine when she says that. _'That's not fair, she didn't hear the other side of the conversation...'._

The doors open and they enter, in their lines. There are hundreds of students seated at four long tables, all wearing black hats. Katherine looks up to see what appears to be no ceiling, just a night sky and floating candles. It's... unbelievable, amazing. Through the isle way between the middle tables they went, until they reached the front and crowded around a stool with a hat sitting on it. Beyond that, there was one more long table which seated some adults, teachers, they assume.

The older witch turns around and pulls out a paper. "Now before we begin, the headmaster would like to say a few words. Sir?"

A feeble old man with glasses stands up from the center of the long table._ 'His skin is wrinkled, he has beard hair that's probably longer than me, and looks like the poster face of a hospice center. No way he's the headmaster...'_

"Welcome back, all of our students, for another year of schooling here at Hogwarts. I have a few starting words for our first year students to consider... First off, please note that the Dark forest is... strictly forbidden... Also, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds, for everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death... Thank you."

_'What the fuck...?'_ Katherine thinks. _'What kind of school is this...?'_

"When I call your name-" She begins, but suddenly stops.

"Sorry i'm late," a man says from behind. They look back, and all the first years' jaws hit the floor. There was a man who was at least 8 feet tall and just... huge. He had dark curly hair and a beard to go with it, and seemed a bit under-dressed for the occasion.

"So nice of you to join us, Hagrid." The headmaster says, gesturing toward an empty chair at his table.

_'HE'S a teacher?! Wow...'_

"Now when I call your name," she continues where she left off, unrolling her scroll, "you will come forward, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses..."

Katherine can feel her sisters hand take hers and squeeze. They hadn't really considered the fact that the school even had houses, let alone contemplate the possibility of getting put into different ones. They do almost everything together, so what would they do if they were separated now?

One by one, students get called up, and after a few moments of near silence, the sorting hat calls out a house name and they scurry to the respective table. One after the other... Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin...

"Katrina Morgan", she calls out. Katherine loosens her grip and sends her sister a mental "good luck". She steps forward from the thinned out crowd and sits on the stool. Her eyes are closed, like she's listening to somethings, and after a few moments...

"...GRYFFINDOR!" Again, cheering and she walks down, beaming. _'I guess that's where she wanted to be'_.

"I'll save you a seat," she whispers happily as she walks by.

"Katherine Morgan".

Now it's her turn. She walks up and sits, facing the students now. She sees her sister, smiling, a few people she recognizes off the train, and... the guy. From the carriage, the one who was talking about this 'Harry Potter'. I guess he's a slytherin.

_"Ah... right then,"_ she can hear a voice in her head that's not her own. It's... the hat. _"hmm... very similar to the last one, yes, but... there's something different as well"._

_'Like what?'_ She thinks back.

_"That. You're cunning, witty. Something she lacks."_

_'Say that again, you dumb hat, I dare you.'_

_"Hmm... A loyalty, and desire to protect what you care about, but you lack... something. I can see it, all in your head. You put up a bold front but don't have the actual confidence to back it up."_ For the one time as long as she can remember, she can't think of anything to say back. No one's ever said that before... never seen it... _"And I know who can put you on the path to your greatness, to give you the skills to reach your full potential..."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The cheering gets drowned out, time slows down. Katherine is watching her sister, whose face went from happy to shocked in the span of a second. Her body moves on its own, off the chair, down the steps, even toward the Gryffindor table before she has to mentally tell herself that's not where she belongs. She sits, and locks eyes with Katrina once more. She knows that look, like she wants to cry. She says something to a fellow gryffindor who pats her on the back and directs her attention back to the next student getting called up.

"Well, maybe I misjudged you after all," She hears a familiar voice say. She looks and sees the boy from earlier, on the stairs. "Maybe you are really just dumb..."

_'For the love of god, just kill me now...'_


	3. Chapter 3 - Dismissed

After all the students have been sorted, the great hall goes quiet once again. of the group of first years, there were about 15 or so students placed in Slytherin- slightly less than the other houses, who seemed to average around 20. Katherine was making small talk with the other slytherin first years, talking to the prefect, and also keeping an eye on that guy who she learned to be Draco Malfoy.

_'Hmph, Draco, dumb name,'_ she thought to herself. As good as the food all looked, she didn't have much of an appetite. She can see Katrina at the gryffindor table, picking at the same mound of potatoes for the last ten minutes. She's usually very talkative at dinner... but then again, Katherine is usually there.

"So, After they left, I told them I needed a minute to check something," draco was going on, telling the whole slytherin table of his triumph. "Potter thought he was hidden with that invisibility cloak of his, but the dumbass had an ankle showing".

_'Invisiblity cloak? I'd like to have one of those...'_

"So, I petrified him, gave him what was coming, and threw the cloak, back on him. Looks like it worked, too. He should be back on his way to London right now!" Farther down the table, the Slytherin upperclassmen all laughed. Even some of the first years joined in, but not Katherine.

_'Cursing him so he couldn't move? Not much of a fair fight, he was just acting like a-'_

"Coward," She hears from the other end, near the first years. She looks to see it was the girl next to her, who also found it less-than amusing. She had dark hair and nearly black eyes that were focused on Malfoy. "If you need to petrify someone to win a fight, you must be very weak".

"Are you nuts?!" A boy says to her. "Don't you know who he is?" His father is-"

"Lucius Malfoy, I know. Everyone knows who Lucius Malfoy is, what do you think I am, a mudblood?"

_'I don't know who this guy is... maybe i'll just look it up later, no use picking another fight at dinner, i'm done for the night And... mudblood... that's the second time i've heard that. need to look that up later, too'._

"But it doesn't matter who your father is," she continues. "If the only way you can win a fight is by using a spell to immobilize your opponent, then it's not a real win".She says calmly, taking another bite of her chicken leg which she cut up into pieces.

_'I like the way this one thinks'._ The great hall suddenly goes quiet, so Katherine looks up to see why, and she can see a boy speed walking toward the gryffindor table. He sits with the upperclassmen. _'Why is everyone so quiet?'_

"Ha, even less of a win now, Malfoy." She whispers, smiling.

After people start talking again, Katherine turns to her. "Was that Harry Potter? I... I've never actually seen him."

"Yeah, that was Potter. You can spot those heinously round glasses from Hogsmeade." She says. At that instant, just like before, the food on the table disappears and is replaced by deserts.

_'I'm never going to get used to that...'_ She still doesn't have much of an appetite, so she just sips on her drink, listening to the other slytherins as they boast about their history and family connections. Katherine is bored out of her mind. As much as she LOVES hearing about her classmates powerful parents and strong wizarding lineage, she doesn't have much to add to the conversation. _'I don't really have much of a story... it seems i'm the only one here without parents who were witches and wizards. Not to mention the fact that I know pretty much about their government, society... man i'm fucked...'_

She looks over to the gryffindor table to see how Katrina is doing. She actually seems to be enjoying herself, laughing, chatting with her fellow classmates. Almost makes her a little jealous.

"All right, students," Professor McGonagall starts, "That concludes our feast for tonight. Prefects, it is your responsibility to make sure your first years are aware of the guidelines and class schedules. You are also to give a brief explanation of your house in your respective common rooms. That is all, you are dismissed."

"All right, little chickens, let's not waste time," an upperclassman says. Before coming to us, she whispers something in Draco's ears which causes them both to laugh.

"See you later, Pansy," he says. "Good luck with the runts." His eyes scan us, and for the briefest moment, his eyes lock with Katherine's. Feeling a bit awkward in her position already, she casually looks over to the gryffindor table to see if she can find Katrina, but to no avail. The Gryffindor first years are already on their way out of the great hall, and all she can see is the back of her sisters head as it turns the corner.

"Morgan!" a voice shouts, snapping her back to reality. It was Pansy, the Slytherin Prefect. "Come on, we don't have all night!" Draco is gone, as are most of the other students. It appears that Katherine was really out of it for a few moments.

"R-right," she says and walks to catch up with her group. It's gonna be a long night.


End file.
